Black Stripes
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: During a mission, Tygra's arm is infected with a viral form of the Darkness, will he push aside his pride to tell his friends and seek help or will the dark being within consume him? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Black Stripes**

 **Note I do not own Thundercats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. However, my created Imaginators are original.**

 **This story takes place in an unannounced time after the first arc of Skylanders Thundersurge.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"What are we doing here again?"

Jet-Vac then turned to a frustrated Tygra and sighed. "We been receiving reports of "Pure Black-bodied creatures" Roaming around these areas. Normally these are just the Mabu's wild stories, but Koar insisted we check it out." He explained. The group had set up a camp before a dead forest, it wasn't long before Tygra started to act like...Himself.

"But why am I here?! I rather be organizing a attack on Kaos' fortress and helping my brother take back the Gauntlet of Plun-darr." Tygra grumbled. Cheetara finished setting up a tent before looking at Tygra.

"You saw what Kaos did when Lion-o tried to attack him. An attack on Kaos now would be suicide." Cheetara said getting up and walking over to her boyfriend. "And besides since we're working with the Skylanders now, it's only fair that we help out with missions."

"Being a Skylander means serving both skylands AND Third Earth in tasks both great and small." Jet-Vac added.

"...Fine, I was stumped on getting past the fortresses cannons anyway." Tygra said growling before picking up the lantern.

"I guess we're both picky on our first mission huh." Tygra turned to the source of the voice. "You have no idea, Hoodwink."

Hoodwink was a purple hooded creature that stood almost the same height as Tygra. He was a Magic Imaginator of the Knight Class with teleportation powers. To the Thundercats' surprise, Koar also had the rare ability to wield Mind Magic. And with the help of a Creation Crystal, Koar can create a Skylander of his own image. At first, The Thundercats were against this power as it was wrong for morally good reason (Except for the twins who began asking Hoodwink a trillion questions). But after starting to get to know Hoodwink better, they understood that this power was better off in Koar's hands. As a Imaginator, As Jaga described it. **Was a mirror of the Koar's very soul...Born with a unbreakable sense of justice and pure heart.** And it just so happens that this was Hoodwink's first field test.

"I'm with Tygra on this one, I was expecting to storm through an enemy base, sword at the ready to fell the vilest of lizards!" Hoodwink said waving his hand and gesturing to his purple beastly blade as he spoke.

"You know your not ready for that kind of action!" Cheetara scolded. Causing Hoodwink to flinch. "Remember what Jaga said: Just because Koar gave you the capability to use your powers right away, doesn't mean you KNOW how to use them..."

"I do too know how to use my own powers!" Hoodwink argued back. "I...Just avoid using them for showing off."

"Last time when you tried to teleport, you ended up in one of the trees in the academy garden!" Jet-Vac added. "It took us _three hours_ just to get you down!"

"The twins dared me!" Hoodwink countered. Causing Jet-Vac to place a hand on his forehead.

"Must be going through "That" Phase." Tygra joked a bit. He then saw the others looking at him, causing him to stop laughing. He picked up the lantern by his feet. "Let go take a look for this "Creatures" okay?"

* * *

The group of Skylanders walked through the misty forest. Despite the gloomy aura the forest was given off, Hoodwink was excited. He stayed close to Tygra though, the team with the two felines were Jet-Vac, Dino-Rang and Sunburn. And Hoodwink of course.

"I don't understand why your being so stubbon lately." Cheetara said walking up beside Tygra. "You and Lion-o have been working too much lately you need a rest."

"Uh, guys." Hoodwink said as he started tugging at Tygra's armor.

"I'm don't rest, I get things done." Tygra countered harshly. The other skylanders then began getting the two's attention.

"GUYS!"

"Uh...Tygra..." Cheetara said stepping away from him.

"What?...Oh..." Tygra then turned around and saw a pure black blob before it release a hiss at Tygra.

"Finally! Let's get this over with!" Tygra said readying his whip before running towards it.

"Tygra wait!" Cheetara called out as the prince started striking at the blob.

"Guh! I can't get a good hit on it!" Tygra said before continuously slinging his whip, but the creature just dodge the whip's strikes by morphing his body around it. "Hol-"

 ***Cra-ck***

Tygra gasped, The one of the creatures tendrils had struck his arm, blood was starting to leak out of his arm. Tygra felt a tremendous amount of pain course through his body before he fell to the ground.

"Tygra!" Hoodwink called out when the creature wrapped it's tendril around the tiger's shaking body and began to lift it over it's maw. Hoodwink, on reaction. Suddenly teleport over the blob's head landed on one of the creature's tentacles before running among it and jabbing his blade right into the creature's eye. This caused it to drop Tygra imminently. Tygra struck the ground hard as the creature died and faded from Hoodwink's fatal blow. "Take that you lump of goo!" Hoodwink said as he landed next to Tygra and did a victory dance. Sunburn then began to torch it's remains as Dino Rang scouted the area.

"Tygra! Your hurt!" Cheetara ran up to him and helped him up.

"I'm fine, I...I just got careless. It's just a flesh wound." Tygra reassured. "Thank you."

Jet-Vac then called Cheetara over to where the creature once was, after she left. Tygra took a look at his arm.

 **And saw that a black...almost evil looking mucus starting to ooze out of the cut.**

 **"...Whiskers..."**

* * *

A short story featuring Tygra. This is also the first of my works to feature one of my Imaginators. Please review and happy new year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Stripes**

 **Note I do not own Thundercats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. However, my created Imaginators are original.**

 **This story takes place in an unannounced time after the first arc of Skylanders Thundersurge.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Well, I guess we could call this field test a success." Jet-Vac said as he pushed open the doors to Koar's castle. Hoodwink marching behind him like a champion. "I'm proud of the way you reacted Hoodwink when Tygra was endangered."

"So does this means I can help Lion-o and his friends out from now on?" Hoodwink asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hahaha..." Jet-Vac laughed before turning serious. " **No.** But you can get started on that five-hundred word essay about today's mission tomorrow."

"Aw, man." Hoodwink eyes slumped as Jet-Vac walked away. Tygra and Cheetara walked in next before a blur landed in front of him.

"WHAZZZUP! Back from a mission, eh? How was it? Did you fought a Vicious Thornweasle! I bet you did." Before the two was a black furred wolf with a mohawk. His torso was metallic, He was wearing camo pants that matched his elemental coloring, He also had a crocodile tail. This, in case you were probably wondering. Was **Dingoshot** , Another one of Koar's creation crystal borne Imaginators. A tech quickshot with an endless amount of energy, Bad for the bad guys since he can move and shoot at a insane speed. And even worst for Koar and his teachers since he never shuts up most of the time during class hours. He talks as fast as he shoots ironically, but despite his rash behavior, he is gifted with mechanical skills and had built his own miniature army of robots to fight among side him sometimes...

"So how was Hoody's first mission? Come on!" He shouted impatiently, wanting to here his fellow student's first mission.

"He had to step in to save me from becoming lunch from a...Blob...Thing..." Tygra said clutching his bandage arm.

"We got a sample of the creature, Koar should be able to learn from it once I give it to him." Cheetara said waving the vial of black slime in front of the quickshot. He then took a imminent look at Tygra's bandaged arm.

"Yowza! What the glop happen to you? Probably got bit by a vicious Thornweasle..." Dingshot moved a hand over to the bandage area...

Suddenly Tygra's arm reacted as if it had a mind of it's own and grabbed the wolf's hand in a crushing grip. "YOWWWWW! UNCLE UNCLE!" Dingoshot cried out from the tiger's unnatural strength. Tygra suddenly realize what he was doing and used his working hand to pull off his other one off the yipping dogborg.

"What the heck, man!?" Dingoshot shouted as he began to nurse his near broken paw.

"Uh...My arm's been...all numb lately..." Tygra said trying to act causal.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take you to Koar?" Cheetara asked, causing Tygra to stuttered. "That creature must have injected you with some toxins. If that's the case..."

"No, If I end up in the medical ward now due to some sickness, I won't be able to help out in the field. And besides..." Tygra then struggled a grin, he set his bandage arm on a nearby table. "I'm perfectly fine." Suddenly, his arm moved on it's own again but was stopped by Tygra's other hand. "I'm just going to try to get it disinfected and it should clear up tomorrow." Tygra assured before walking quickly towards his room, clutching his struggling arm.

Cheetara then stood in thought for a moment. "Men." Dingoshot said in a feminine tone before laughing a little. Cheetara then looked at the vial. Hopefully, Koar would figure out what was wrong.

* * *

 _"Damn it! Why isn't it coming off!?"_ Tygra thought as he scrubbed at the infected wound, he was in the shower in his room using every disinfectant he could find to clean the wound on his arm. He had gone through the third bottle, before he stopped scrubbing to look at it. The black mucus was almost pulsing as if it was... **alive.** Tygra sighed before turning the shower off and grabbing the robe that hung on the bathroom wall before stepping out. "What in the name of Thundarra is this rot?" Tygra said jabbing the gunk with his finger. A piece of it was flicked off before floating upwards in a small black bubble.

 **"Rot!? I'm offended! but I guess it is a common reaction."** A slightly audible voice spoke in his head.

 **"WHISKERS!"** Tygra shouted upon hearing the voice. "Show yourself!"

Tygra looked around the bathroom before peering out into his room. "...And now I'm hearing things...Great." Tygra said walking out of the bathroom with his robe on and flopped on the bed. "I need to stop drinking Mags' candy fruit soda before missions..."

* * *

"How...odd..." Koar said as he examined the vial. He then looked at Cheetara. "I'll need time to research this. We'll need to keep an eye on Tygra for now."

"I'll stay on watch." Cheetara said nodding. "Please hurry."

As soon as Cheetara left, Koar looked at the vile with a worried look.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Stripes**

 **Note I do not own Thundercats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. However, my created Imaginators are original.**

 **This story takes place in an unannounced time after the first arc of Skylanders Thundersurge.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Good Morning, Tygra." Cheetara said as she walked past a groggy prince.

"Morning..." Tygra mumbled, he was so tire that he didn't felt like adding "good" to his greeting...That and he felt like he woke up from a never ending nightmare. He made sure his bandage arm was out of her field of version before he quickly walked past her.

"So, hows the arm?"

Ooh, so close.

"It's fine, I just need to let it heal up for now." Tygra lied, he knew for a fact it wasn't healing up anytime soon. He checked this morning. It...Looked even worst then it did then.

"Clearly..." Cheetara said looking at the bandage with worry. This made Tygra quickly hide it behind his back. She then looked at Tygra. "Panthro and Buzz were looking for you a while ago. Said that you were suppose to join them for a training seasson?"

"Oh, Yeah. Koar had been busy ever since we found that deposit of Creation Crystals..." Tygra said smiling. Koar was starting to improve his mind magic while also managing to keep it's existence a secret from Kaos...Tygra couldn't even imagine WHAT whould happen if that little bald moron managed to get his grimy mitts on-!

"Tygra, we need to talk." Cheetara interrupted Tygra's inner outburst. "I think you should skip the training season. We don't know what effects that being's toxins had on your body's immune system."

"Your starting to sound a lot like Koar..." Tygra replied coldly, ever since Koar gave her excess to the academy library. Cheetara had been studying skylands history 24/7 until her friends decided to limit her library card to three books per day. Koar had also been joining her during study seasons by helping her translate runes.

" **It makes you think what else they're up to, eh?"**

" _Whiskers! not again!"_ Tygra gripped his head, That VOICE. It's been resonated in Tygra's head every now and then, and he couldn't exactly tell it to shut up with Cheetara standing there.

"Are you SURE your okay?" Cheetara asked upon seeing his pained expression.

"Its...Noting, just a morning headache." Tygra assured. He then walked past her quickly. "I'll see you later." Cheetara then watched as he walked away.

A few floors above, Koar was doing research on the black substance. He poured in a dose of reactant and watched carefully as the black goo bubbled. "Oh...Dear..." He watched the bubbles turned to fire. "I need to find Tygra before it's too late!" He quickly set the test tube down and quickly left the lab as the black fire died down. "CHEETARA!" He called as a face that could be slightly seen in the flame snickered before going out.

* * *

"-Then I stabbed the monster right in the eye, and the fiend dropped Tygra before it could bite off his head." Hoodwink told his fellow classmates of the encounter yesterday.

"Big deal, You took down a blob." Shellblaze, A fire brawler said. Koar formed him with the body of a strong turtle but with the head of a fanged reptile. His armor was that of gladiatorial ware and on his back was a heavy red shell that looked like it could explode. "Anyone of us could take down a slime."

"I find that his recent victory most impressive, brother." SizzHiss, a fire swashbuckler said countering Shellblaze's comment.

"Don't call me that." Shellblaze groaned.

SizzHiss was a dragon naga who welded a pair of blades and was generally smarter and faster then his "Brother" Since they both came from fire creation crystals. SizzHiss had a habit of calling Shellblaze his brother every-now and then...Much To Shellblaze's annoyance.

"Alright, that's enough with the storytelling!" Panthro yelled out. Gaining everyone in the training arena's attention. "Today, we're putting everything you've learn these past weeks by pitting you against our strongest fighters. Lion-o and Tygra will be here shortly to stand in as sparring partners."

"Wait..." Thundboar, the air bazooker said as he set his electric cannon to the side. He was a boar with light blue fur and wearing a guard helmet and guard uniform. "We're fighting the princes? TODAY!?"

"No fair! They been alive much longer then we have! We'll get crushed." Minozaur, an undead smash that resembled an ox with a bony chest and furry arms. Said in defense.

"Nika Uk Crush!? NAKKKKKKAAAAAA!" Instrike, the little bug creature that was currently running around screaming was an earth ninja. He then proceeded to dig underground to hide, he was a bug after all. And getting stepped on was the top of his fear list.

"...Why did Koar give that bug the alien voice again?" Panthro said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, relax." Everyone turned towards Lion-o who was walking in. "You'll all put up a fight to win. You been training hard for the past few days and besides..." Lion-o then showed them the Sword Of Omen. "...I won't be using the Sword of Omens for this fight." He then withdrawn it before grabbing a training sword from a nearby weapon barrel. "Now if only Tygra would show up-"

The doors slammed opened as Tygra walked in with a cold look. "Tygraaaahhhh..." Lion-o turned to greet his brother but was stopped when he notice his pale coloring. "Are...You feeling alright?"

"Why are you asking that?" Tygra said lifting his hand and seeing his fur. It was now slowly losing it's orange color.

"Your fur looks kinda pale." Lion-o said cringing. "Is this a new look for you?"

"It's noting. Probably just something I ate." Tygra said looking away.

"Okay..." Lion-o said unsure of that. He then turned to the imaginator class. "Now then, We'll began sparring in a few minutes. Report to the senseis of your designated battle class to get some last minute practice in...And Instrike, no ones getting crushed. You can come out from your burrow."

Tygra watched as Lion-o continued before looking at his bandage arm and noticing a purple glow coming from underneath...

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Stripes**

 **Note I do not own Thundercats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. However, my created Imaginators are original.**

 **This story takes place in an unannounced time after the first arc of Skylanders Thundersurge.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys. Got caught up in some personal matters.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Lion-o and Hoodwink charged at each other when the sparring season began. Lion-o started out strong but became surprised when Hoodwink began to force him back with a few well time swings of his sword. He started to speed up his blocks before managing to knock Hoodwink down with a spin parry. The Imaginator let out a groan as he struggled to get up.

"The match is over, The win belongs to Lion-o!" Buzz shouted, hinting for the two to stop. He then looked at the defeated Imaginator. "Better luck next time, Hoodwink."

"Dang it, Curse you overconfidence." The magic knight said before raising a fist. "CURSE YOU!"

"Okay, Next up." Buzz said looking at the clipboard. "Tygra versus Shellblaze."

Tygra's hand was now twitching uncontrollably, and he had no ideal how to cease it. "Tygra, Your up!" Buzz reminded the prince. The twitching then stopped causing him to release a sigh before heading into the battle ring. Cheetara was watching from the boundaries as Koar ran panting towards her.

"Cheetara, A word please!" He quietly whispered in panic. He then began to whisper a few panic words to the cleric while keeping one eye on Tygra.

"So, stripey. You think you can handle my fire?" Shellblaze said cracking his knuckles.

"I'll extinguish it along with your pride." Tygra countered. Shellblaze growled before pulling his hands back and launching a wave fist. The energy beam nearly hit Tygra and he barely had time to doge it.

 **"So, You think you can handle it now?"**

Tygra shuddered before saying: "Yes, I know I can."

"Wha-" Shellblaze said crooking his head in confusion, as he didn't here the voice that provoke the tiger prince.

"Uh!? Noting, let's just get this over with!" Tygra yelled in annoyance as he tried to forget his previous sentence. He begin to swing his whip at the brawler before the turtle grabbed it and pulled the surprise feline over for a brutal punch in the face, sending the tiger near the edge of the ring.

"O-oh dear." Kyoar said in a worried state. " _It's been provoked."_ He said to Cheetara.

Tygra looked towards Shellblaze with a vicious looked as his infected arm began to spas out for a second. He then dashed off towards his opponent like a rocket and getting the brawler into a choke hold, lifting him up into the air causing the brawler to gasp as Tygra began to increase the pressure, his eyes now glowing red.

"Okay! That's enough!" Koar yelled out. He then held his hand out before summoning his staff and swinging in towards the two. " **Arcane Lullaby!"**

A pink orb of sleep magic was shot out of the staff and shot into Tygra. The tiger's glowing red eyes started to glow brighter. "Oh no! Tygra's too stressed out for my sleep spell to take effect!" Koar yelled out before turning to Cheetara. "We need to restrain him, Cheetara! Free Shellblaze and have him pin that tiger down so I can cast a shackling charm."

"Alright!" Cheetara said before jumping into the ring. She got a good look at Tygra's now unwrapped arm, A scab of dark flesh was hidden underneath.

"Somethings wrong with Tygra." Lion-o said to Buzz before jumping into the ring as well. "Cheetara! What's going on!?"

"It's Tygra's wound! Koar says his' arm has been touched by darkness." Cheetara explained quickly to him. "He can stem the infection with a light spell if we can restrain him."

"AGGGGGRHHHH!" Shellblaze yelled in pain as Tygra held his neck in a crushing grip. However, was interrupted when Cheetara knocked his grip loose. Shellblaze breathed heavily before jumping back away from the angered Tygra.

"Shellblaze! We have to pin him down!" Cheetara called out. Shellblaze nodded as he began to circle around him.

Lion-o was facing Tygra as he tried to reach through to him. "Tygra! You need to snap out of it!" Lion-o called out before his brother swung his whip at him again. the lord nearly had time to dodge. "...And I thought you were temperamental BEFORE we set aside our differences..." He said looking at his brother. "But this is a hold new level of nasty-" He then saw the wound on his arm. "Tygra! Is that what's making you like this?"

Tygra roared before Shellblaze grabbed his shoulders and bringing him down to ground. "Anytime now!" He called out.

 **"Obsidian Shackles!"**

Shellblaze jumped back just when a series of black steel chains erupted out of the ground and chaining the prince to the floor. Tygra was now snarling as he began to pull against his bindings. "The chains are made out of pure obsidian, Not even Eruptor can melt those..." Koar said as he approached the struggling tiger.

"What happen to his arm?" Lion-o asked.

"It was around yesterday, Tygra was wounded during a mission and his arm got infected with darkness." Koar said kneeling over Tygra. "The darkness is now directly in his bloodstream. Luckily, we can treat it while it's in this weak stage."

Tygra's vision started to blur as he started to feel faint...

* * *

Tygra was sore. He felt his vision returning and he saw that he was in his room. But man, did he feel hurt! And the shackles around his hands weren't helping too-

Shackles? Tygra blinked, he looked at his arms. _Oh no._ Then his legs. He was complete bound. How did he get like this? He remembered he was in a sparring match with Shellblaze but the rest was a blur.

"Awake?"

Tygra looked over to his left and saw Cheetara standing there. "Sorry for the bindings, but I had to make sure you were yourself when you woke up." Cheetara said while grabbing a towel douse with a glowing liquid that Koar concocted for treating darkness infected wounds. She then began to rub the cloth over the wound, causing Tygra to winch in pain.

"Is this the part where you say "I told you so"?" Tygra said in pain.

"No, This is the part where you get some rest." Cheetara said setting the towel back into it's bowl before walking towards the door.

"Cheetara..." Tygra sighed as she left.

* * *

"So, can this darkness be cured?" Panthro asked the portal master as Cheetara joined them in the foyer.

"The formula I concocted should stabilize his body, but he'll have to be the one to fight back." Koar explained.

"And then he'll be able to control it right?" Spyro said from his spot on a nearby sofa. "I've been touched by darkness once, And I've learn to control it every now and then..."

"This is different Spyro!" Koar scolded the dragon. "You were touched outside of your body...But Tygra... **It's now directly in his bloodstream."** He then turned away from him. "It's basically like a poison, destroying both his body and mind."

"So, What? We...We leave him to rot away!?" Lion-o exclaimed on his friend's behalf. "He's my brother!"

"I'm sorry, but the only way is for him to fight it mentally. And to give him social comfort, keep him calm." Koar said to the Thundercats. "If he doesn't..."

"Then...Are you saying...That Tygra might..." Cheetara said walking towards him with a terrified look, Koar briefly nodded. It was then that everyone in the room felt the coldness of uncertainty brush up against them.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Stripes**

 **Note I do not own Thundercats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. However, my created Imaginators are original.**

 **This story takes place in an unannounced time after the first arc of Skylanders Thundersurge.**

 **Chapter 5: Lockdown.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" Lion-o said sitting down next to his currently restrained brother. Tygra's fur had now turned completely white, save for his black stripes.

"I didn't want to slow anyone down, It's bad enough that we let Kaos have the Gauntlet of Plundarr." Tygra said trying to turn away from Lion-o. "I couldn't let you get distracted with anything else.

"I understand that your willing to put the mission before your health but, Putting yourself in a life-threatening state is NOT a solution." Koar said approaching. "And until we purified the darkness coursing through your veins. I'm putting the World Heart on Zero-Level Lock down, In order to contain it." Koar then tapped his staff. "Jet Vac, Boomer! Initiate Lockdown!" He called out to the two.

* * *

The doors to the inner chamber of the World Heart as the two Skylanders marched in and walked up to the master terminal. Cheetara, Panthro and the twins followed in after them after they learn that Koar had given them permission to activate the LockDown.

"Jaga, Are you with us?" Jet Vac said as he began typing in the command code, Jaga's face appeared on the terminal screen.

"I understand why Koar would go to such measures to keep the Darkness within Tygra contained until the purification is complete." Jaga said signing. "If he believes that this is the best course of action, then...I will not stop you... Please state your names and rank." Jaga said following protocol.

"Jet Vac! Rank: SuperCharger! Air Officer and Tygra's co-pilot for the Feliner." Jet Vac said in an orderly manner. "Long-range Specialist."

"Boomer! Rank: Elite! Tech Officer and Exsplosives Specialist." Boomer said in the same matter.

Cheetara and Panthro were shocked by the two's sudden change, when it came to situations like these, they acted like model solders. "Identification Confirm... Beginning LockDown sequence." The terminal's keyboard opened up reveling a pair of levers. "Once the lockdown commence, the World Heart will be sealed off from the rest of the island and the World Heart's computer will be temporary shut down for 24-hours. That is how long I believe the purification process for Tygra last..." The digitized cleric explained.

"What does that mean?" Panthro asked suddenly.

"It means..." Cheetara said turning to Panthro. "We'll be seal in for the night with Tygra, not only that..." She turned to her teacher. "Jaga will also shut down along with the World Heart Computer until the lockdown is over."

Jaga nodded solemnly. He then look at the two Skylands and gave a sign letting them know it was time.

Both Skylanders grabbed the levers. "Beginning World Heart Lockdown in 5...4...3...2..."

Both gripped the levers tightly.

"1!"

They pulled the levers down, the room suddenly was lit up by a red light as the mainframe shut down.

 **"LOCK DOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED! BEGINNING LOCK DOWN."**

Outside the WorldHeart, the sky was already orange as it was sunset, A steel wall began to rose out from around the base it self, separating the paths from the town, the iron wall began to turn into a dome as it engulf the academy, the prison, castle and the WorldHeart itself.

"Wait!" Hugo said as he ran towards the closing gates to the Skylander base, He was out in town before noticing that the Lockdown had activated. Snap Shot then quickly grabbed the Mabu and pulled him inside before the gate close and a steel shutter came down over it.

Back in the World Heart's chamber, steel shutters started to crash down around the many entries. "Woahhh." The twins both said before Jet Vac grabbed them both. "Come on! We have to get back to the main area before we get caught in the lockdown as well!" He told the felines. The team then made a mad dash as steel shutters came crashing down behind them, getting closer. They managed to make it to the main area. Jet Vac set the two cubs down as they sat their with dumbfounded looks as the last of the shutters closed behind them.

* * *

Koar and Lion-o looked around as the light dimmed to a red glow. "Lockdown. We're now all stuck here with Tygra until sunrise." Koar said before walking over to a nearby table and picking up a syringe filled with a glowing yellow fluid. "This concentrated sunflower extract should give Tygra a fighting edge against the darkness inside of him."

"Uh, I'm not going to hurt anyone while I'm in this state, am I?" Tygra asked fearful as Koar approached with the needle in hand. He didn't want to hurt anyone involuntary.

"Don'y worry, Me and the Skylanders will take shifts and make sure you stay put. But you have to stay calm...And ignore it's voice." Koar said shocking the tiger.

"You know about that voice I've been hearing?" Tygra asked. He wince as Koar injected his arm. He began to feel drowsy.

"We have to keep you on a diet of light elemental food to help you fight it, but you mustn't let that voice push you, do not give into your envy or anger." Koar warned as Tygra began to drift off.

"Just hang in there till morning, Brother!" Lion-o said into his face just as Tygra blacked out.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Stripes**

 **Note I do not own Thundercats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. However, my created Imaginators are original.**

 **This story takes place in an unannounced time after the first arc of Skylanders Thundersurge.**

 **Chapter 6: Koar's Private Research**

* * *

"Oohhhhhh..."

Tygra's moans of pain echoed through the medical bay. Cheetara sat by his bed as Koar prepared another solution for his arm, The others watched in hopeful silence. "Just five more hours still sunrise, Your doing great." Koar said before turning to Pop-Fizz. "Hand me a chunk of Flash-zinc. Pop-Fizz." Pop-Fizz handed him a white crystal chunk, Koar then took it before summoning a cheese grater with magic. He then scraped off a bit over the alchemy bowl as it boil over the burner. "Now we just need a pinch of twilight thistle extract- What the?!" Koar exclaimed when he notice the bottle that held the extract was empty. "What happened to all my Twilight Extract?"

He then heard Pop-Fizz let out a loud belch. All eyes were then trained on him. "So...I have a thing with Twilight extract, Wild Stuff!" Pop-Fizz said hiccuping.

"Great..." Koar growled. "Now I have to go to my Life Workshop to fetch some more."

"Life Workshop?" Panthro said wanting to know more.

"In my private studies, I have ten different laboratories dedicated in studying the elements. It's just so happens that I was growing a Twilight Thistle Tree as a resource in case something like this happened." Koar explained.

"Great, I'll just run off and grab some." Lion-o said as he was about to leave.

"NO!" Koar yelled, stopping the lion in his tracks. "I have a very, very advance security system in place design to keep both Villains AND the Ancient Spirits of Evil out!"

"Don't worry, I'll used the Sword of Omens to fight off anything in my way." Lion-o said, that just horrified Koar.

"And let you slice apart my research in the process?! NO MUDDING WAY!" Koar yelled at him. "And besides if you force your way through, my Security will initiate the last resort and destroy the room you're trying the access."

"What!? Why?" Lion-o exclaimed.

"Hey, Some of The stuff I've locked away in those rooms is pretty sensitive and dangerous, I couldn't risk my studies being used for evil." Koar said sighing. "I'll go myself. Cheetara, I could use your speed in collecting the extract." Cheetara nodded before getting up. "Everyone else, Stay here and try to keep Tygra stable."

Everyone nodded before Koar and the Cleric walked off. "Hurry..." Tygra said weakly.

"I'm coming with you." Panthro said to the two before they left the room.

"Ah, Okay then." Koar said showing a crooked eyebrow, but then smiled. "More the merrier I guess." The three then began the walk to Koar's study through the darken halls.

* * *

Koar pushed the doors opened, and Cheetara didn't show it, but was instantly excited at the sight before her, in the room was Koar's personal collection of elemental research. Everything he collected over the years spent as a Portal Master.

"My private workshops should be over at the end." Koar said leading the two past the shelves of books, they eventually arrived at a roundabout of doors. Excluding the way they came in, there were ten large, omega locked doors, each with an elemental symbols. "I don't usually bring guests to my one of my secret laboratories. The experiments I'm performing in one of them is very, very sensitive material." Koar then approached the center terminal before looking back at two. "You might see me in a new, not so great, light."

"Just opened the door already, your giving me the willies just by saying Experiments." Panthro asked before Koar began typing in the terminal. Cheetara then notice one of the doors was closed off with heavy chains.

"Koar, why is that door over there chained shut?" Cheetara asked. Koar frowned.

"That where I once performed Dark Elemental based Experiments, But I had to shut it down due to ethical reasons." Koar answered. "Stay too long in the Dark and that stuff WILL change you...I mean...Just look at Mumm-ra!" Koar shuddered at the thought of becoming just like the Everliving. "So I'm shutting down that section of my lab until I make a leap with my Light based research."

"Makes sense." Panthro said looking at the locked door. "Although, It's not like your growing a person in there..."

"Funny you should mention that..." Koar said darkly, which caused Panthro to shiver a little. "I joke, Joking." He passed off as he finished typing, causing the door with the life symbol to open up. _"Welcome Master Koar and Guests."_ Automated voice sounded out. Suddenly, the platform the three were standing on started to move, carrying the three through the door as it closed behind them, After the ride ended. The trio was now in a greenhouse like setting as they saw plants the size of buildings now surrounding them.

"Woah." Cheetara said looking at the the giant plants. "How did you manage to get these plants to grow to these heights?"

"Oh, I just created hyper-light panels that generated fast accelerating beams of artificial sunlight. Which overclocked the plant's ability to photosynthesized, which augmented their growth." Koar explained quickly. "No biggie."

Panthro then felt something grip his ankle, looking down, he saw a plant-like creature with a rose head looking up at him, wrapping it's leaves around his ankles.

"Oh, watch out for the Embrace Roses." Koar seeing Panthro as he tried to push the plant off of him. "They become emotionally attached to whoever they grab onto." Panthro then managed to pull the plant off of him and getting away, The rose just sat there with it's beady eyes trained on Panthro as it let out a sadden coo.

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Stripes**

 **Note I do not own Thundercats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. However, my created Imaginators are original.**

 **This story takes place in an unannounced time after the first arc of Skylanders Thundersurge.**

 **Chapter 7: Dawn...And Koar's Secret Affection?!**

* * *

Koar led the two Thundercats into the deepest parts of the greenhouse environment. "The Twilight Thistle tree should be close..." Koar said as he pulled out a Hourglass from his hat, Half of the sand was already drained. "...We need to hurry, If Tygra doesn't get his next dose in the next thirty minutes...Well..." Koar trailed off as he dropped the hourglass into his hat before putting it on. "It could be messy, I mean...I saw how the darkness affected Spyro and Eon once..."

"Eon was touched by the darkness?" Cheetara asked shocked. Koar nodded.

"Yes, Back in my apprentice days, He contracted it after we sent the wayward hero, Crash Bandicoot, back home." Koar began. "Crash's home was so far off from Skylands, he had to use a combination of light and dark magic to create a portal strong enough to carry him home." Koar then started to frown. "...I already saw how a Portal Master and Purple Dragon was affected by overdose of darkness...I worry what it would do to a tiger..." Koar then thought before saying. "... Especially with the history he had with Lion-o..."

* * *

" **AUGHHHHHHH!"** Tygra screamed in pain as he thrashed around in bed. Trying to break free from his binds. The Skylanders nearby were busy adding more restraints to the bed.

"Tygra! You need to fight it!" Lion-o reassured as his brother darted his red glowing eyes towards. Suddenly, Tygra growled as he struggled harder. "...Tygra?"

Suddenly, the bindings on Tygra's bed snapped as he knocked several Skylanders back. Suddenly, he pounced on Lion-o pinning him down. "Guh! Tygra!?"

"You...Your the reason...Why...our mother is..." Tygra struggled speaking before raising his fist to strike Lion-o's face, the king closed his eyes only for Tygra to steer his punch to the left at the last second. Lion-o looked at the cracked floor next to him from Tygra's punch as his brother began to breath deeply. His eyes lost it's blood red glow. "...L...Lion-o?" Tygra said getting off of him. He was clutching his head.

"Tygra..." Lion-o said getting up, he then offered his hand.

"Ugh...Don't come near me!" Tygra warned. "I'm a threat in this state to anyone who comes close." He said as the Skylanders that were knocked back recovered.

"Skylanders! Any idea when Koar will get back with that extract?" Lion-o asked, as he reached out to the trembling Tygra.

"To be honest, Koar never even let us have a look at his labs in the first place." Spyro said flying above Tygra to drop a blanket onto his shoulders.

"Koar's experiments into elemental science is pretty sensitive stuff." Snap Shot said picking up the broken chains. "Rumor has it he's testing the limit of the elements behind those doors..."

* * *

Koar and the two stood before a large thistle tree in the largest area of the lab. Growing along the trees black bark were thorns, large enough to climb on, but still sharp enough to cut yourself. "We need to be careful, Once we start the harvest, The tree will try to defend itself. The Twilight Thistle Tree is notorious of being...I should say...Moody..." Koar said as Cheetara nodded, She then leaped up on the closest branch before running up along the tree bark to the top where the tree buds grow, The cleric then used her staff to cut the prickly buds loose. Suddenly, the tree started to react as Cheetara was nearly crush by surrounding vines, She jumped out of the way and landing next to Koar and Panthro.

"I got it!" Cheetara exclaimed showing the sample she collected.

"Good, Now let's get going before- Ahhh!" Panthro yelled when a vine grabbed his vest, Koar and Cheetara then grabbed the general and pulled him away, a loud tear was heard as they yanked him away. Panthro looked at his back and saw a giant rip in his vest's back. "Dang it, I had this vest for years!"

"Just move it! I'll have some new clothes made for you for later!" Koar yelled as the thistle vines got closer. "...These plants are in a vile mood!"

The three then quickly escaped as the vines tried to stab them but missed. They then got on the platform they came in on and Koar started it up, the platform then started to move upwards. Panthro took off his vest to get a better look at the damage. "Now lets-" He was interrupted by a loud roar followed by a crashing sound. Koar then quickly pulled out the hourglass from earlier and saw the sand had completely drain. "We need to get to Tygra now!" Koar said as the platform stopped. The two Thundercats then jumped off before running ahead. Koar was about to follow after them, but stopped when he saw Panthro's tattered vest hanging on the safety railing, Having taking it off and unintentionally leaving it behind. Koar looked...Hesitant

"Koar, hurry up!" He heard Panthro yell.

"Uh...In a minute!" Koar called out before looking back at the vest Panthro had worn.

* * *

When the three arrived, the first thing they notice was the amount of injured Skylanders, And the second thing they notice was the giant tiger monster that Lion-o was currently locked in battle.

 **"Out...Of...My...Way...!"** Tygra grunted, as a monster, he still had a decent control over his vocal cords. Koar then looked around and saw the medical equipment still sitting on the table. Koar was quick to add the Extract that Cheetara collected to the mix.

After a few minutes, Lion-o was knocked to the side, Unable to continue fighting when Koar intervene. "Tygra, No!" Koar yelled, Drawing his attention away from the lion just as the other ThunderCats quickly moved Lion-o to safety.

"What happened to your vest?" Lion-o asked Panthro. To which he gruffly replied.

"Long Story."

"Tygra, Resist the intruder in your mind! Take back control!" Koar called out hoping to reach out to him, Tygra quickly snatch the Dragboar up and roared at him. Koar struggled in the darken beat's grip.

 **"You...Try...To take...Cheetara away!"** He growled at him. " **She is mine...Mine..."**

"Woah, Woah, Wait. You What do you mean?" Koar asked confused.

" **You try to woo her, why else you leave me to die!?"** He then increased his grip on Koar's throat. Causing him to gasp.

"That's not true!" Koar said gasping. "I...I don't even like girls!"

 **"Liar!"**

Cheetara then intervene before Tygra could crush his wind pipe. "He's telling the truth! Your Being Irrational!" Cheetara said but Tygra hissed at her. She then had an idea. "Tygra! If you don't set him down this instant, I will never talk to you again!"

That got his attention. **"Wh...What?"** Suddenly, He felt a sharp pinch in his neck, Koar had injected the final needed dose into Tygra's body via a syringe. The beast wavered back and forth before hitting the ground and blacking out.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

It was morning, as the lockdown had ended. Tygra looked at the mirror, his fur color has returned. He then heard a knock at his room's door.

"Come in..." Tygra said, As he said that, Lion-o, Cheetara and Panthro, wearing a new reinforced vest entered. Tygra sighed. "Look, About what happened last night."

"Hey, Don't worry about the Skylanders, most of their injuries were minor." Panthro said, causing Cheetara to jab her elbow into his gut.

"Well, that too." Tygra said rubbing the back of his head. "I...Wasn't exactly in the right state of mind."

"You could say that the experience brought the _worst_ out of you..." Lion-o joked. He then looked around and saw the other's serious faces. "...Tygra, We all have something we keep hiding deep inside that we chose not to say."

"I know, But...The things I did said, well..." Tygra trailed off. "I'm just glad this whole thing hasn't effected us as much." Tygra then sighed. "I'm sorry about everything that happen...But I think Koar deserves an apology as well after last night."

"I'm just shocked you would think Koar would steal me away from you..." Cheetara said sitting down on the bed. "Sure, we have a lot of things in common, but...Well...I just don't think it a relationship would work out..."

"Harsh..." Tygra added. "But your right, I was possessive...Maybe It's because, ever since I fell in love with you." Tygra stopped for a moment. "I guess I was worried about losing you so easily."

"You worry too much." Lion-o said leaning against the wall. "Hey I been rejected two times then you, So I understand how you feel."

"Technically, With me, you never got to ask." Cheetara said, before continuing. "And Pumyra...She was never interested you in the start."

"Yeah...Interested in killing me." Lion-o mumbled under his breath. Tygra then got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk with Koar." Tygra said walking towards the door. "I need to clear up what happen last night."

* * *

Koar entered his room and quickly close the door, he then raised his hand to close the curtains via magic. Koar then sat down at his bed, taking off his coat and hat and levitating his coat to it's closet. Koar then reached into his hat and pulled out Panthro's tattered vest. It was damaged, But Koar did his best to preserve it. He then did the most awkward thing ever.

He held it up to his face and took a deep intake of breath of it's odor. Koar looked like he was in pure bliss. "The smell of wisdom of age..." Koar said laying back on the bed holding the article of clothing close to him. Suddenly, he heard the door being knocked on.

"Master Koar, May I come in!" Tygra said from the other side, Koar shot up and began to panic, he quickly shoved the vest under his pillow out of sight. "Uh-Uh, Enter!" He said making sure it was completely concealed.

Tygra opened just to see Koar trying act like normal. Tygra's eyebrow was raised, but he shook his head. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."

"Oh, That." Koar said sighing. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, The Darkness was to blame for that." Koar said reclining a bit. "Light and Dark are both nature counterparts, but if we strain to far to ether paths, we may even lose both ourselves and the people we care about." Koar then got up to face Tygra. Causing the bed to shake a little. "Eon taught me that much, Although I really wished you would've told me about your condition sooner...Your not alone you know."

"Koar..." Tygra said as he felt the Dragboar's concern. "Thank you." Tygra was about to leave we he saw something sticking out from Koar's pillow. "Is that...Panthro's old vest?"

Koar's face turned white when he heard that, he turned around and saw the vest was draping over the side of the bed.

"When you said you don't like girls...Does that mean-"

"NO! the medicine in your system is making you delusional!"

"Koar, This might be the perfect chance to repay the debt I owe to you!"

"YOUR DELUSIONAL!"

"Hey, Panthro's single, So if you were to ask, I'm sure he would think abo-"

"LALALALALALA! I can't here you! NOW get out!"

"Hey, I'm just surprise that you like older men."

"GET OUT!"

 **The End...The Story Continues in Skylander Thundersurged.**


End file.
